Ground Zero
by Shashlik Brigade
Summary: A mercenary squad of ex-Yugoslavians was sent back in time by Dr. Strauss to aid him in gathering enough resources to provide a fully operational teleportation device that can be used to stop the Group 935's disastrous mess. The squad was almost entirely wiped out, only three remained in pursuit of survival. Only to find themselves transferred to another dimension...


**_AN: I hold no claims over Call of Duty's franchise nor Re: Zero, this story and OC's are all rightfully mine alone._**

* * *

 **Prologue**  
 **  
"Trinitas"**

"Dr. Strauss! Hurry the fuck up you kurac!"

"Something's not right leutnant." Replied the receiver in his superfluous native accent, "Hmm. It seems I need to have a little more time to fix zis und get you out of zere, over."

At the man's vexation he knew that this was it. The final stand he has to make alongside his men, stress and exhaustion weren't the best to have under these dire circumstances. It has been 4 weeks past maintaining their sanity in this god forsaken place. For 28 days they've been under siege of horror, they've lived this long thanks to the doctor's guidance.

With resentment, he accepted the last moments of his life. He gritted his teeth.

"Bog te jeb'o! Slobo, cover our right flank. Enver keep the samples safe!"

"Jebi ga! This is too heavy!" Grunted Enver, "And I feel sick standing next to it... I think I'm going to throw up."

Enver shouldered the crate he carried around which consisted of one of those peculiar Element 115. To much his dismay the substance weighted 14 kg, including his gear's loads which made him even more salty by the end of the round.

"Brace yourselves." Slobodan emitted.

Automatic rifles were cocked and loaded. Each checking their mags' bullets to account for the remaining time they have. The trio was dubbed by the doctor "Trinitas" or simply "The Trinity" at his amusement. The group didn't bother to ask why at the cause of their distress surviving the hellhole.

Hordes of reanimated Nazi corpses have begun rushing through the gaps alongside their horrific wailings. Thousand rapid footsteps were echoing throughout the room as the earth trembles beneath it, Alongside with the howling cries of hellhounds.

"Počni! Počni! Počni!" A hail of fire stomped the zombies advancements on the trinity, their rapid bursts accommodated well placed shots that easily severed the limbs of the undead.

"How about some vatromet?!" Enver pulled his grenades' pins and threw them into the flocks of the maimed zombies. Explosions scattered limbs, guts, and blood all over the place like a huge confetti party. "Opa!"

Unfortunately, the cadavers haven't stopped dead in their tracks as more and more approaches the crosshair of their rifles. Dread and misery fall into the trio's minds feeling the depletion of the ammo they had before.

"I'm out!"

"Take my rifle! Enver handover your gun and get Dr. Strauss on the line. Tell the **pichka** to get us out of here now!"

Enver grabbed the rifle and immediately starts shooting back at the stacking Nazi zombies. The shambling undead has doubled its numbers this time and at its worse they are enduring the damages they intake thricefolds.

"Sranje!" Goran struggles reloading while a zombie cam dashing to him. "Die!"

The zombie moaned after being degraded down into a Swiss cheese.

"Hallo?"

"Dr. Strauss!"

"I'd like to inform you gents on ze things I've found in my attempts." Dr. Strauss nonchalantly stated, "Ze good news is ze machine can now vork! However, it has also come to my attention that zere's a tiny anomaly in the system. I've never seen such marks in the programming, I cannot guarantee your sa-."

"Shto?! Boli me kurac! Turn it on or I'll personally shove this boot up your ass!" Barked Goran.

Currently their adversaries have just doubled their ranks. More on more flooded the gates while their right flank is crawling with mangled undead persistent on advancing on them.

The trinity stared at each other briefly and nodded in agreement.

"Never believed I would say this but, it was nice serving with you communist chetnik i hrvatse ustase." Joked Enver.

"I wouldn't say that thus far Turci." Chuckled Slobodan

"I'll see you kurve in hell!" Laughed Goran.

"I suppose you are right." Sparks of electricity surged throughout the components of the MTD, "I do believe zis vill not be ze last time I vill see you all again. Auf wiedersehen... vas ist los?!"

Although to what may seemed to be an escape turned into a horrific anguish. The static shock have left them in agonizing screams and violent twitchings, altogether more the sample held in the crate motioned itself to absorb the abundandt electromagnetic energy produced. Which led to its' burst injecting the particles within the trinity's bodies amplifying the pain tenfolds.

The zombies charged the trinity on the staircase, however, just in time a lightning flashed everyone else in proximity. The undead were all mushed by the discharge of high voltage from the blast radius of the malfunctioning teleportation apparatus, the group were nowhere to be found as all went quiet on the Waffenfabrik's vicinity.

* * *

It was dark, silent, and devoid of life. In the wretched grim there he stood alone, his brothers-in-arms were nowhere to be found.

"So this is the afterlife?" He thought of himself.

"Not quite." A feminine voice whispered.

"Huh?" He turned around to gain visual around his area, yet none showed any signs of movements at all there was only the void. In the manner of a stoic he primed his body for action.

Suddenly a beam of light has blinded his eyes, momentarily he regains visions. It was all blurry. In a few seconds, he was able to see clearly. He was in awe, there he stood to what seemingly the center of the town by the fountain. Astonished to what he is perceiving now are the beings moving in front of him. Bestial entities walking, talking, and dressed like humans, huge lizards being used for transferring goods or passengers, physical features and descriptions coming straight from fantasy fairy tales and books.

"Šta?!"

* * *

 _ **Feedbacks will be most appreciated, thank you guys for reading my entry. I hope y'all enjoyed it thus far.**_


End file.
